A Taijiya and her Hentai
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: A youkai exorcism provokes Sango to consider how she treats Miroku.


**After my update-fest last night, I kinda felt like something else was in order. T'is only a short oneshot, dealing with Sango's thoughts on her relationship with Miroku. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. All rights to Inuyasha and affiliated products belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Summary: **A youkai exorcism provokes Sango to consider how she treats Miroku.

**Rating: **K 

**Pairings: **MirSan

**Genre: **General / Romance

* * *

**A Taijiya and her Hentai**

Sango never really approved of the way that Kagome and Inuyasha treated each other. They did not act as a couple in love _should_ act, or how _she_ thought they should act, but silently reasoned that she and Miroku were no different. She called him names, got jealous when he went to other women, and often physically hurt him when he did something that she did not like. Her behaviours were oddly similar to Kagome's, when she would call Inuyasha a 'jerk', often running after he'd been to see Kikyou just to receive attention, and slamming him into the ground with a string of 'osuwari's when she was unhappy with him. Thinking of the comparison now made her wince; was she really as immature as the girl she had come to view as a younger sister?

Twirling the loose strands on the handle of the Hiraikotsu in her fingers, she thought that perhaps she had been mistaken about the man that stood next to her. Looking at him now, she saw the picture of purity that he often boasted. They were performing a rare, _genuine_ exorcism for one of the less wealthy elderly couples in a fairly well-to-do trading village. The poor couple had been plagued by an insect youkai for almost a year, with the rest of the village refusing to help. Sango snorted to herself over their reasoning; they believed that the 'curse' that afflicted them would transfer onto them and their families as well. As if youkai were that smart.

Donned in her slayer's uniform, she awaited the emergence of the youkai as Shippou fanned the fumes that would flush the youkai out into the living area of the house. Inuyasha had declared that he didn't want to be anywhere near the house until the fumes were completely gone, so he and Kagome had gone to stay at the headman's home until the next morning. Sango watched as Miroku readied himself for the spiritual part of the exorcism; blessing the house after the youkai had been slain.

All in all, they were not formidable opponents. A single swing from the Hiraikotsu brought down the ringleader; her katana did the rest. Miroku did not dare use the kazaana with so many people in such a proximity, the danger of sucking up an innocent villager simply too great. Instead, while Sango cut down the smallest of the parasites that had been flushed out of the small house, he readied his ofuda and sacred writings. As soon as the last had been slain, Miroku slapped the ward on the side of the door, proclaiming that there would be no more youkai plaguing their home.

Accepting their offer to stay the night, while Shippou returned to their friends in the headman's home, Sango and Miroku sat down to dinner with the elderly couple. Looking between them, it wasn't long before the older woman commented; "So, when do you two plan to marry?".

Sango almost choked on her tea, spluttering as she patted her chest. Ignoring Sango's attempts at denial, Miroku rubbed her back to sooth her coughing, while answering; "We have agreed that, once our mission with the others is over, we shall wed and begin a family once we settle down.". He used this sentence as a marker to lower his hand to a place where it should not be.

Five minutes later, Miroku was diligently eating his dinner, Sango sitting straight-backed and glowering as the elderly couple stared at the bright red handprint that decorated his cheek. Sango inwardly smirked that perhaps Kagome was on to something when she treated Inuyasha the way she did. At least it allowed her to keep some measure of control over him.

* * *

**T'wasn't very long, it took me literally fifteen minutes. I'd been itching to do a MirSan for a while, without the InuKag. Don't get me wrong, I **_**love**_** InuKag, but most of my stories tend to be overpowered by them. I thought that this way, I could give Sango, at least, some much-needed love.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
